When Sleep meets the Wildness
by Koburn
Summary: Two mutants have been abandoned by their loved ones. When they meet, they form a friendship, but both the X-Men and the Brotherhood want them on their side. *Set after X2* *OC based*
1. Animal and Imsomnia

Hi peeps. This is my first X-Men fic. I hope I write OK. This will be a predominantly OC fic. Constructive criticism will help, but flames will not and will be ignored.  
  
This fic is dedicated to my friend IwillmarryJustinTimberlake. Go read her fic called Revenge. It's brilliant.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Animal and Insomnia  
  
Martin Freeman walked down the road to his house. He was a pretty ordinary guy, as he so often commented, nothing strange about him at all. He had been married for fifteen years and had two children, George and Katherine. Indeed, the only weird thing about him was his hatred for mutants.  
  
He didn't know quite why, but he just wanted to shoot them, wherever they were. So he had taken to always carrying a gun about his person, in case he saw any. He had shot two so far, and hadn't even got a warning. In fact the police had nodded to him when he killed the first. He still had dreams about that day, and woke up smiling.  
  
Arriving at his home, he inserted the key into the lock and got ready to hug his loving family. What he saw instead shocked him to his bones. His wife and Katherine were lying motionless on the floor, while his son was standing in the centre of the room.  
  
They were dead! No, they were just sleeping, knocked unconscious. Someone had broken in and beaten them! Then he saw they had no marks on them, no bruises, no cuts, nothing.  
  
Martin needed to know what happened. "George!" he blurted out "What happened here?" His son turned to him, and Martin gave out a gasp.  
  
His son's eyes were devoid of colour. They were as black as night and seemed to be swirling slightly. On his forehead was a crescent moon shape. It also was pitch black and was glowing, in a rhythm that almost seemed to draw him in. He snapped to his senses and realised what was happening.  
  
His son was a mutant!  
  
"Go away, scum!" he bellowed at the thing George had become, "Leave me and my family alone! Get out of this house! Bugger off!" and his hand whipped out the gun. At the same time, George held his hand up to his father's face, palm-first.  
  
As Martin aimed, George could be heard to whisper; "I'm sorry, Dad."  
  
As the hand on the trigger tightened, vertical ripples in the air started to form from the hand of the mutant. They drifted towards the bezerk figure, lengthening until they reached from the floor to the ceiling.  
  
Martin grinned. Soon this thing, this vile parasite, this disease would be gone from his son. Then the waves reached him. He began to feel drowsy. The tiredness washed over him, he could not resist as he toppled over. He was asleep before he hit the ground.  
  
George sighed and began to sob. All his emotion flowed out of his noir eyes and splashed on the floor. Anger, grief, loneliness. They all joined the puddle forming on the floor, a puddle of deepest sorrow. Pulling himself together, he gathered the essentials and prepared to leave.  
  
He stopped at the door and looked back at his comatose family, saying one final message; "I hope you have sweet dreams" he turned round and walked into the streets.  
  
"'Cause I'm a nightmare"  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
I hoped you liked that; next chapter focuses on my second characters position. I'll describe them fully when they meet up.  
  
Stay cool. 


	2. Scratching and Burning

Hi everyone. This chapter is the introduction of my second and third mutants. Hope you enjoy. /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Scratching and Burning  
  
One of the boards in the window cracked. They were prone to doing that from time to time. Not one of the people one the street had wondered what had been causing it at some time. Eventually they put it down to rot and stopped questioning the family that lived there.  
  
Another board broke, and fell out this time. The people wandered out and stood on their doorsteps, wondering what was going on. 'This was most peculiar' they told themselves, and leaned out for a better look.  
  
A third plank broke, and just as it fell out a glimpse of a fist was. The neighbours all gasped and ran outside, to the door of 12 Danshire Lane. A quiet place where quiet people lived, until now, it was obvious to all that they had some kind of madman in there, trying to get out.  
  
The final piece broke, and there was eerie silence, the neighbours not even daring to breath. They waited a few minutes before letting out a deep breath, almost simultaneously and wandering back to their houses. The Harris family was obviously just taking down the planks in the window. Then it happened.  
  
An orange flash smashed through the glass, rolled when it hit the floor, and carried on running. Snatching a sandwich from the person next door, the thing dashed round the corner, followed by the angry mob, and from the house they could hear the voice of Jane Harris screaming;  
  
"Dear, he's escaped! HE'S ESCAPED!"  
  
The orange blur skidded at the sight of an alley and dived in, a tail just visible before the figure leaped in. The mob passed by; as he had expected, their eyes filled with hate. What had he done? He just broke a window and stole a sandwich. He leaned against the wall and munched on the sandwich. Then a voice shattered the silence;  
  
"Nice escape, honey". The figure stopped chewing the sandwich and darted behind a crate, once again a tail just visible. The voice continued;  
  
"A bit high-strung aren't we." The owner of the voice stepped forward. It was a girl with long brown hair wearing black jeans, an orange shirt with the words: Careful, I Burn, on it and a long trenchcoat, as brown as her hair.  
  
"Come on, I won't hurt a fellow mutant" she said, walking forward slowly, "I just want a decent look at you, maybe a talk, if that's OK." A hand gripped the top of the box, after that a head rose up, avoiding her gaze. She looked him over as he stood up fully. He was a little shorter than her 5" 5' slightly hunched over with thin limbs. Too thin. You could see the ribs through his skin. She sighed; another mutant had been rejected by his family. Resuming her inspection, she noticed his long ginger hair. It curled up at his shoulders but seemed to go on down his back. She stepped forward with interest as she realized what this meant.  
  
He had fur, all over except the soles of his feet, his palms and his chest. She reached out to touch it. When her hand got close however, his fur shot up forming sharp quills, standing out on his body, poking out of his cheap trousers, all that he wore. She stepped back cautiously as he shrugged and explained;  
  
"I don't trust you fully yet. It always does that."  
  
"Right," she replied "Tell you what, you tell me your name and I'll tell you mine. Then you can decide whether to trust me or not."  
  
"My name's Tim..." she held up a finger;  
  
"I mean your real name"  
  
He met her gaze for the first time, his chocolate eyes meeting her sea blue ones.  
  
"Porcupine" he whispered.  
  
"Right, my name's Tatum, call me Taz, all my close friends do."  
  
"So I'm a close friend now?" Porcupine asked  
  
Taz shrugged, "You haven't attacked me with my offer of friendship. That's the closest I've got so far. Oh, by the way, if you want someone you can relate with, I'd suggest him." She said, pointing at the other end of the ally. Then she vaulted the wall.  
  
Porcupine couldn't help but notice that it was smoking slightly where her hand had been. Pushing the thought out of his mind, he looked to the other end of the alley, where his brown eyes fell on swirling black ones.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Tada! Second chapter finished. I hope my characters aren't Mary-Sues. Read and Review please.  
  
PS. The girl is based on my friend IwillmarryJustinTimberlake. Go read her fic 'Revenge'. It's brilliant. 


	3. Strange Meetings

Here it is folks, the third chapter. I'm on a roll. Please read and review, but no flames.  
  
Any flames and I'll just get my little friend Stripe wet, and then we'll have fun.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
"...And that's how I escaped." said Nightmare as he munched on a sausage roll, "From what I hear my family's still in the hospital, in a coma. I put too much power in. They'll be asleep for years."  
  
He sighed as he finished his tale. He then nodded at Porcupine;  
  
"So spill, how did you escape?" Porcupine surveyed the sky, looking for the best way to answer the question, then looked back at his companion and replied;  
  
"Well, I was born with my fur. There was a big uproar about it apparently. Luckily, none of the press was informed and I got away with just my fur shaved off. I pretty much lived a normal life until the day of the GCSE's. I was really stressed out and kept hoping something would stop me taking them. Something did."  
  
"Your mutation?"  
  
"Yes. I woke up just as you saw me before, tail and all. When my parents found out they locked me up in the garage, boarded up the windows and everything. It was like that every day. Nothing to do but wait for my next meal. So last night, I smashed out of the window. I also have some pretty good speed, coupled with my ability to run on all fours. Now I'm finally free" Porcupine said, with a small chuckle.  
  
"You got any money?" asked Nightmare, brushing his silver hair out of his eyes.  
  
He was wearing green contacts to hide his 'vortex eyes' as he liked to call them. He had fingerless gloves and a long-sleeved indigo shirt with knee- length red shorts. A khaki bandana hid his mark.  
  
"Only eleven pound seventy. All I had before I was hidden."  
  
"Looks like we'll have to start begging, Porky. We may be on the streets a while. Don't want to be out of dosh. How's the heat situation now?"  
  
Porcupine had to wear a lot of clothing to cover up his fur. His attire was made up of a polo-neck jumper and long jeans plus gloves. Add to this his layer of fur and the fact it was mid-summer (A/N: Whew, that's hot).  
  
"Alright now." He answered, wiping a hand across his brow, "I'm getting used to it now. Still, if I'd known this would have happened I would have put off my escape till the end of the year." They sighed and sat down at the mouth of an ally to eat in peace. It was mid-afternoon in New York and hot even for a normal person. The sun was still high in the sky and it beat down with fury upon the populace of the Apple. Our duo sat thinking for a while until a voice made them jump.  
  
"Rather ironic, isn't it?" They both jumped back and gazed behind them where a cloaked figure was. floating.  
  
"Who are you?" yelled Porcupine, fighting to keep his quills in check. "And why are you lurking in alleyways?"  
  
"Yeah" piped up Nightmare, though his voice was shaky and he had noticed that his earring was pulling toward the man.  
  
"Humans threw you out" the stranger continued, as if he hadn't been interrupted, "And now you fully depend on them to provide you with money. How pathetic.2 His voice was reduced to a snarl by the time he had finished.  
  
"So are you getting to a point, or are you just going to make snide remarks?" snapped Porcupine.  
  
"Here's my point. You don't have to even mix with them." He replied voice full of scorn, "We are the future, they no longer matter. Mutants shall claim the Earth. Join me and you can help in overthrowing them." He ended and crossed his arms triumphantly, his face hidden by the strange helmet that he wore.  
  
Though Nightmare looked mildly interested, Porcupine just snorted.  
  
"So be it" spat the stranger, as he strode away into the darkness of what was now evening.  
  
"Come on pal." Said Porcupine, "I've had enough weirdoes for one day"  
  
He walked away briskly. Nightmare gazed into the empty ally for a second, before walking slowly away. 


	4. The Cold Nights

WOOHOO!! Another chapter is here. Took long enough. Anyway, sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been busy.  
  
Also, last chapter, it was supposed to say dollars, not pounds.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or anything by Marvel. If I did I would be rubbing it in your pathetic mortal faces ^__^  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
"Their names are Timothy Harris and George Freeman" said Professor Xavier, as he leaned forward in his wheelchair, "but they call themselves 'The Porcupine' and 'Nightmare'. They are both sixteen, and cast out by their families"  
  
"What are their powers?" asked Scott Summers, "We need to know whether we'll be in any danger when we talk to them."  
  
"When are there no dangers?" replied the aged mutant, smiling humourlessly. The smile was met by a cold glance. The telepath shrugged and continued;  
  
"Nightmare can emit powerful waves that can cause unconsciousness. He can make any living creature fall into a deep sleep. He cannot fully control this yet so he causes whoever he uses his power on to lapse into a deep coma.  
  
"The other, Porcupine, has a thick layer of fur. When he feels that danger is close or he gets angry, this fur rises up and creates a series of thick and sharp quills. He also has a tail. This has no bone in it and is a solid mass of muscle. This makes it very strong."  
  
"So what do you want us to do?" asked Wolverine.  
  
"I don't know.." came the reply  
  
Scott cursed to himself as he roamed the streets. He knew he had become Cyclops. The cold, unfeeling part of himself. The part that was only concerned about the mission. The X-Man.  
  
He knew this was bad. The other X-Men were practically Scott's brothers and sisters, and Professor X was as good as a father. Cyclops knew only their abilities and uses in action; he didn't know anything about their personal lives. He had ignored the developing relationship between Kurt and Ororo, who had left the school earlier to look for the mutants Cerebro had detected, because he was on the mission.  
  
He knew he was delving into the Cyclops persona more. Taking refuge in that empty shell of a human. He did it to escape the reality; the loss.  
  
If someone had been passing by Scott on that cold night, they would have heard one whispered word;  
  
"Jean"  
  
Wolverine walked the streets slowly. He was cold, in the literal sense. He had seen the sense in looking at night, when they would be sleeping, but he wished he could have gone out in warmer weather.  
  
'Still' he thought, lighting a cigarette 'It could be worse. I could have nowhere to go, just like these kids'. Logan sighed, letting out a cloud of smoke. He knew what it was like having nowhere to go.  
  
He shrugged and shook his head. Since when had he thought like that? He hated to show weakness even when there was no-one about to see it. And he had this strong acidic smell in his nostrils. No wonder, he had been passing by a factory lab, but still it stayed with him. In fact he could have sworn it was coming closer.  
  
His claws slid out, he had always trusted his nose and he wasn't going to stop now.  
  
"Who's there?" he called out, and got an instant response. A loud squeak had sounded from a nearby alley, and a dark figure had stumbled across the wall. Wolverine darted after it. But it had shot out of sight already. He sniffed and drew his claws back in. Muttering to himself he walked off.  
  
On the wall, unnoticed, there lay a burnt in hand mark, still smoking.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
YES!! I got it done. How do you like my little angsty Scott bit? I've never done angst before and I want some opinions.  
  
Clicky the pretty purple button. And remember this fic is dedicated to IwillmarryJustinTimberlake. Go read her fic Revenge. DO IT NOW!!!! 


End file.
